


Unacceptable Behavior

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Desk Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Non-Consensual Spanking, Office Sex, Professor Tom, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungover and tired from partying all night, she falls asleep in Professor Hiddleston's 8 a.m. English Lit...then he catches her on her phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable Behavior

Having English lit first thing in the morning wasn’t always the best thing. Especially when I was tired and partially hung over from the 3 day holiday weekend. I couldn’t focus and had drifted off to the sleep at least twice during the block. Thankfully, Professor Hiddleston hadn’t noticed. I pulled out my phone in an effort to keep myself awake. Usually, his voice did things to me, touching places that no hands or fingers could. Today, it lulled me to sleep, like he was reading to me in bed softly against my ear.  
The room fell silent. I looked up to find Professor Hiddleston staring daggers at me as he read aloud from the book in his hand. None of the other students seemed to notice my ocular scolding. I blushed in embarrassment, slipping my phone into my pocket. I didn’t bother to read along with him. I knew I would risk falling asleep and getting in even more trouble. I watched him was he paced the room, looking pointedly in my direction to make sure I wasn’t asleep or on my phone again.  
The class ended, but before I could get away, I heard him call my name from the front of the class. “My office, please?”  
“Yes, professor.” I waited until nearly everyone had cleared out before I trudged down the stairs to wait at his desk.  
“You may wait in my office.” Well, shit. I sighed and left him at his desk with a handful of students. His office was warm and inviting, like perhaps his office at home might have looked like. A clock ticked on the wall. I smelled Earl Grey and vanilla. I dropped my bag next to the chair and sat down heavily. Before long, I was asleep. A throat cleared loudly and startled me awake. “I’m sorry I bore you so much.”  
I sat up, blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry, professor. Long weekend.”  
He scoffed. “Normally, you are an excellent student. Good grades, class participation, but I’m afraid I cannot and will not tolerate your behavior today. Being on your cellphone as well as falling asleep twice.”  
“I’m so sorry, Professor Hiddleston. Please don’t drop me from the class.”  
He smirked. “I could be persuaded to make an exception this once.”  
“Oh please? I need this class, sir.”  
He looked down at his hands then up at me from under his eyebrow. “Very well. You take your punishment and your otherwise stellar behavior will wipe away this incident.”  
“Oh, I will. I will.”  
Professor Hiddleston unbuttoned his cuffs and began to slowly roll his sleeves up his forearms to his elbows. I swallowed. There was something sexy about a man rolling up his sleeves. And this man was no exception. Hell, he defined it. “Over the desk, darling.”  
“Excuse me?”  
He stood, towering above me in the chair. “Bend over the desk.” I stood slowly and bent over the desk. With my ass in the air, I felt vulnerable. My sleep fogged brain tried to focus but I was still fuzzy and the warmth of the room kept me docile and warm. I heard the lock click into place.  
His fingertips glided down the curve of my spine. “It’s a pity they did away with corporal punishment. A good spanking kept children in line.” He smoothed those large palms down my back then grabbed my ass, lifting me up onto my toes. “Have you ever been spanked, darling?”  
“As a child. My pa-parents stopped when I was around 8 or 9.”  
He laid a hand on my lower back. “And as an adult?”  
I laughed. “Are you serious?”  
“Oh very, darling.”  
“No, except for the occasional smack on the ass during sex.” I shrugged. I should feel wrong about admitting this to him. But in his office, in the warm and inviting space, I felt safe.  
He clicked his tongue. “Well, you’ve been a bad girl, darling. And bad girls get punished. Bad girls get spanked.” I grinned. This sounded so cliché. I tried not to laugh as I tucked my face into my hand. I felt the sting before I heard the smack. Then came the second.  
“Shit!”  
“Quiet, darling. Someone might hear us.” He leaned down. His hot breath against my ear made me shudder. “And you wouldn’t want anyone to think you were fucking me for a better grade, would you?” Well no, I didn’t want that. I worked hard for my grade. The thin yoga pants made each spank sting more.  
“Stop, please, professor.” I didn’t try to hide the tremble of the tears in my voice.  
“Oh but darling, you like it. Why should I stop?” I opened my mouth to speak but instead moaned. His fingers pressed to the damp fabric between my legs. “I believe you like this very much. And you did say you’d take your punishment.” He jerked my yoga pants and my thin satin panties down under my ass. The warm air felt cool against my hot flesh.  
A pair of his fingers teased along my cleft and up my slit to my opening. They slid inside with no resistance. I sighed, my belly clenching. “Oh you like this very much. Look at how wet you are.” His fingers stroked lazily in and out. “I believe a bare handed, bare assed spanking is in order. Because this is clearly not punishment.”  
I cried out at the first smack. Then he shushed me and remembered where we were. He continued the steady smacking, alternating each cheek until pain outweighed pleasure and my ass began to dance to get away.  
“Please, please, stop, Professor!”  
He sighed. “I think you’re right. That’s enough.”  
“Oh thank god.” I started to stand up but his hand was at the back of my neck like a vise.  
“No, no, darling. We’re not done yet.” I shuddered at the sound of his zipper. “I’ve seen you watching me. Smiling, licking your lips, flirting with me.”  
“Every girl flirts with you.”  
“But you’re not every girl, are you?” He nuzzled the sensitive flesh behind my ear. I closed my eyes and felt my belly drop at the scrape of teeth there. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” He teased the head of his cock against my dripping opening. “Tell me to stop and I will. You can leave. I won’t drop you from the class. And we will never speak of this again.” I swallowed and licked my lips. I didn’t know what to do. “Or you say yes…and I’ll forgive you anything, darling.”  
I turned my head to side. His enchanting blue eyes looked unsure. I believed him. If I said stop, he would stop. There was vulnerability in him. He wanted me. My behavior had given him an opening to express his desire in more than smiles and flirtatiousness. “Yes…” He surged forward and kissed me, full of need and insecurity.  
“Say it again.”  
“Yes, professor.”  
“Again.”  
“Yes, Thomas!” I’d barely gasped out his name and he was inside me. He pressed his forehead to my temple, holding me around the throat and my hip. I groaned at the stretch of him. His grip kept us pressed together. His muscular thighs slapped against mine with each hard deep thrust. The head of him hit my sweet spot again and again until I keened my orgasm as it ran down his cock and my legs. My body clamped around him. He cried out, nipping my jawline. His hips stuttered then I felt him twitch deep inside me.  
We lay like that, locked together for several long moments. He finally looked up and met my eyes. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  
I laughed. “Probably as long as I have.” She laughed breathlessly then let me up. He tucked himself away as I pulled up my panties and my yoga pants. “Sooo…where does this leave us?”  
He rolled down his sleeves as he perched where I’d been bent over. “You’re late for class.” He checked his watch. “My apologies, you’ve missed your class. And I need to get to a staff meeting.” He stood up.  
I frowned and fisted my hands on my hips. “That’s not what I-“  
He kissed me, pulling my body against his. I whimpered at the need and tenderness I felt from his lips and from the way he held me. “That leaves us wherever you want us. You are in control, darling.”  
“Me?” He nodded. I took a moment to find my mental bearings. A slow smile spread across my face. “For starters, I’m going to take a nap here in your office. Then after your meeting, you’re going to take me out to lunch.” He smiled. “And after lunch, you’re going to drive me back to my apartment and fuck me like that again.”  
A darkness flitted through his eyes. “Yes, my darling.” As he let me go, I kicked off my shoes and settled onto the leather couch in his office. He knelt next to me on the couch then kissed my lips softly. “I’ll take care of you. As long as you want me to.” Then he was gone and I was lulled back to sleep by the warmth of his office, the smell of him on my skin and the scent of our sex in the air of the office.


End file.
